


One Last Best Friend Squad Road Trip

by tayyyylor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Glimbow, Kissing, Lesbians in Space, Love, Post-Canon, Road Trips, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyylor/pseuds/tayyyylor
Summary: i miss these gay idiots so much i need to write this happy fluff to fill the she-ra void in my mind. Idk how long it will be but I'll probably update it whenever I miss them again.No seriously I need this to cope. Thank you Noelle for this beautiful show.(Set in the not too distant future after the finale. The Best Friend Squad has been traveling through space for some time. Adheres to canon up to the last episode ((obviously)))...guys catradora is canon.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	One Last Best Friend Squad Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time posting here so bear with me while I learn how to use the site/formatting. Thanks for reading <3

  
Catra awoke to a loud siren and the rocking of the ship. Red emergency lights were flashing alongside the noise. She instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed. Adora wasn’t there. Catra had a moment of panic before she calmed herself down. 

_It’s fine,_ she thought. _I’m sure it’s just some dumb tech problem with the ship._

It wouldn’t be the first time. The ancient First Ones ship they were riding was prone to technical difficulties. Entrapta had done her best to fix it up before they left, but there was only so much even she could do to help the old rust bucket.

Catra climbed out of bed, not bothering to put anything on over her pajamas. Melog was still asleep on the floor, next to their pet bed instead of on it, as usual. Still half asleep and cold, Catra walked to the bridge. The sirens continued blaring as she opened the doors and saw Adora, Bow and Glimmer all by the control console. Adora sat leaned forward in her captain’s chair, also still in her pajamas and resting her head in her hands. 

“Ugh,” she rasped. “Bow, I thought you knew what the problem was.”

“I did!” Bow said. He was on the ground below the console, Glimmer standing beside him. “I fixed it, but then something else broke! Glimmer, can you grab that six sided hex driver for me please.”

Glimmer handed him the tool. “Isn’t that name kind of redundant?” 

“Is that really what you’re worried about right now?” Bow said, his voice cracking. He fastened a few bolts and messed around with the wiring... or something. Catra didn’t really know or care what he was doing. Technology was never her bag. She was pretty sure Bow hitting the console with the hex driver wouldn’t do much, though. 

“Why. Won’t. You. Work.” Bow said in between smacking the machine.

“Stop it, Bow,” Glimmer groaned. “You’re just going to break it more.”

Catra walked up behind Adora in her chair, who sighed and rubbed her temples. Catra reached around and rubbed them for her. Normally, Adora probably would have jumped up and drawn her sword as a reflex, but she was getting really good at sensing Catra’s presence. Adora leaned back in her chair, letting Catra massage her. 

“Hey, you,” she said.

“Hey yourself. Something wrong with the ship?”  
  
“Some _things,_ ” Adora replied. “I’m really starting to get sick of this.”

“I _told_ you we need to get a new ship. One that works for longer than a day, ideally.”

The sirens suddenly stopped, and the rocking of the ship returned to normal. Bow emerged from underneath the console. “I hate to say it, but I think Catra’s right, Adora. We’re spending more time fixing Darla than we are actually... going... anywhere. She’s stable for now but I don’t know for how long.”

Seeing Adora’s frown, Glimmer chimed in. “We know Mara’s ship is important to you and you don’t want to abandon it. But pretty soon we might not have a choice.” 

Catra kissed Adora’s head. “Don’t you miss getting a full night’s sleep?”

Adora smiled. She looked around the bridge, taking it all in. After a moment, she sighed in defeat. “Alright. We’ll stop at the nearest planet and try to get a new ship.” She hesitated. “...Yup. Okay well goodnight!” 

She grabbed Catra’s hand and the two of them dashed through the door and down the corridor to the sleeping quarters, before Bow and Glimmer could so much as say “good night” back. Catra just closed her eyes, and let Adora lead the way. When she opened them again, they were back in bed, and Adora was watching her. 

“...What?” Catra asked. There was obviously something else on her mind. Adora broke eye contact and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know,” she said.

“That’s out of character.”

“Funny.” Adora pursed her lips. Catra took note of how kissable she looked. Unfairly so. 

“I...” Adora began. “I guess I feel like replacing Mara’s ship is like I’m disrespecting her memory. Disrespecting everything she did for us.”

“Adora, don’t be stupid,” Catra said. “Mara wouldn’t want you going around in a death trap like this. Besides, you stopped the Heart of Etheria. You already made sure what she did wasn’t for nothing. You can’t spend your whole life trying to live up to some non existent expectation.”

Catra sounded a little harsher than she meant to, but the sentiment was there. _Typical Adora,_ she thought. _Literally saved the universe but still feels like she could be doing more._

Adora looked at Catra and smiled. _Beautiful._

“ _We_ stopped the Heart,” she corrected. “But you’re right. Thanks, Catra. You’re getting pretty good at talking about feelings.”

“Yeah, well,” Catra smiled. “It’s hard not to with you three constantly spilling your guts to each other.” 

Adora laughed. How Catra had missed that sound the past few years. She couldn’t resist any longer. She leaned in so that her forehead touched Adora’s, and they kissed. 

“Goodnight, dummy,” Catra whispered.

~


End file.
